Lean On Me
by yhcorb
Summary: Blaine et Marley ne sont pas ce que l'on appelle des amis proches. Pourtant, ils vont découvrir qu'ils peuvent compter sur le soutien de l'autre lorsqu'ils rencontrent des difficultés dans leur vie amoureuse. Amitié Anderose. Mention Karley et Klaine.


**Lean On Me**

**Synopsis : **Blaine et Marley ne sont pas ce qu'on appelle des amis proches. Pourtant, ils vont découvrir qu'ils peuvent compter sur le soutien de l'autre lorsqu'ils rencontrent des difficultés dans leur vie amoureuse. Amitié Anderose. Mention Karley et Klaine.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède rien.

**Note : **Hello hello. Voici donc une OS sur une amitié qui mériterait d'être abordée un peu plus dans Glee : celle entre Blaine et Marley !  
Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis une fervente shippeuse du Karley, désolé si cela vous semble bizarre aux premiers abords.  
Merci à Nemaja pour son testage (et surtout pour la fin).  
Et cette OS est particulièrement dédiée à Lamichoukette, fan numéro 1 de l'Anderose. Et du Karley.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

- _Je peux m'asseoir à ta table ?_

Marley leva les yeux et fut surprise de découvrir Blaine. Toutefois elle accepta avec un grand sourire et lui fit de la place en rassemblant ses affaires de cours.

Blaine prit place en face d'elle et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes sans que l'un d'entre eux ne prononcent le moindre mot. Quand la situation devint gênante, Marley décida de rompre le silence.

- _Donc ..._  
-_ Donc ?_  
- _De quoi tu voulais me parler ?_

Les deux n'étaient pas spécialement proches. A vrai dire, ils se côtoyaient seulement par rapport au Glee Club. Ils en étaient tous deux les leaders mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Voilà pourquoi Marley était surprise de voir Blaine l'aborder.

- _C'est un peu gênant, car c'est un peu ... privé murmura Blaine. Marley éclata de rire devant son regard désolé. Dans ces occasions là, il ressemblait à un petit chiot que l'on voulait câliner._  
- _T'inquiètes pas, je ne répéterai rien._  
- _En fait c'est par rapport à toi ... Et Kitty._

La brune manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les mots de Blaine. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit avec soulagement qu'ils étaient seuls en salle de travail. Elle n'osait imaginer si quelqu'un venait à entendre leur conversation.

- _Je vois pas de quoi tu parles._  
- _Sérieusement ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis à ce jour un des seuls gays ouverts du lycée et que j'ai un formidable "gaydar" comme dirait Santana ?_  
- _Tu dois avoir une panne technique._  
- _Marley j'essaye de vous aider là !_  
- _Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles._

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait rencontrer de l'obstination. Mais cela ne l'arrêta point.

- _Des petits regards en coin au Glee Club, du fait que votre journée semble s'illuminer quand l'autre apparait et sans oublier la fois où vous avez disparu pendant 30 minutes et que Kitty avait des marques violacées dans le cou en revenant._  
- _Je m'étais étranglée avec mon écharpe._  
- _Il faisait 35° degrés ce jour là Marley._

Après quelques instants à se fixer, Marley s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se pencha vers Blaine.

- _Et dans l'hypothèse très hypothétique bien sûr que nous soyons "ensemble", pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ?_  
- _Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur de sortir du placard. Et que je veux juste aider._

Nouveau silence. Marley semblait en plein débat intérieur sous les yeux de Blaine qui attendait patiemment le signe que sa cadette était prête à se livrer. Signe qui arriva lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à un petit sourire.

- _Ok tu as gagné, tu as raison._  
- _Dis moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas._ Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?_  
- _Ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?_  
- _6 mois. 25 jours. Et euh 18 heures._  
- _Hé beh_, répliqua Blaine avec un sifflement admiratif. _C'est plutôt du solide dit donc._  
- _Assez ouais._

Une question trottait dans la tête de Blaine, à vrai dire c'était la question qui l'avait motivé à aborder Marley. Il se décida à la poser, bien que risqué.

- _Et pourquoi vous .. comment dire .. ne vous .._.  
- _Pourquoi on ne s'affiche pas aux yeux de tous ces imbéciles qui prendraient ce prétexte pour faire de notre vie un enfer ?_ Elle termina sa phrase avec un sourire triste, donnant l'impression d'avoir déjà cherché une solution à ce problème sans y parvenir. Ce même sourire qui rappela à Blaine celui qu'il avait lancé quelques années plutôt, lorsque lui-même il avait eu peur de s'afficher au bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir eu ce courage, surtout depuis leur rupture.

Alors s'il pouvait aider une seule personne, il le ferait.

- _Tu aimes Kitty n'est-ce pas ?_  
- _Bien sûr que oui._ Le bonheur qui se lisait dans ses yeux acheva de convaincre Blaine.  
- _Et_ elle_ t'aime aussi._  
-_ J'espère oui._  
- _Ce n'était pas une question._ Ils éclatèrent de rire avant qu'il ne reprit la parole. _Alors c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Tu as la chance d'être avec la personne que tu aimes, de pouvoir toujours la serrer dans tes bras ou l'embrasser quand tu veux._  
_Vous vous aimez. Je peux le voir. Tout le monde peut le voir au Glee Club d'ailleurs. On savait tous qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous mais on attendait que vous nous en parlez. Depuis que vous vous êtes rapprochées vous allez mieux ça se voit. Vous avez une connexion. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Ne laissez rien ni personne ne vous l'enlevez._

Une larme solitaire s'écoula sur le visage de Marley, que Blaine s'empressa d'effacer. Il savait ce qu'elle endurait, c'était une souffrance de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne que l'on aime. Il ressentait cette même douleur. Pour différentes raisons. Lui avait probablement perdu l'amour de sa vie par sa faute.

- _Tu l'aimes toujours ?_ Il releva la tête et vit que Marley l'observait avec curiosité.  
- _Pardon ?_  
- _Kurt. Tu l'aimes toujours ?_  
- _Toujours._  
- _Ce n'était pas une question._

La sonnerie annonçant le début de la pause repas retentit et ils se levèrent pour partir. Toutefois avant qu'ils ne se séparent, il la retient une dernière fois.

- _Tu vas y penser n'est-ce pas ?_  
- _Promis._

Après un dernier sourire, il commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle l'interpella une dernière fois.

- _Blaine !_  
- _Oui ?_  
- _Ne te torture pas. Tu es un type bien. Et si vous vous aimez réellement, vous vous retrouverez._

* * *

Après quelques jours de discussion, Marley et Kitty arrivèrent main dans la main au lycée. Sur leur chemin, elles croisèrent des regards surpris, d'autres de mépris mais surtout ceux de fierté de leurs amis.

Elles croisèrent celui de Blaine, qui les observait avec un peu plus de fierté que les autres, leur ayant donné le courage de s'accepter. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Marley s'arrêta et tendit la main dans sa direction.

- _Passe moi ton téléphone._

Blaine obtempéra sans chercher à comprendre et regarda Marley taper rapidement sur l'écran avant de lui rendre.

- _Je crois que tu vas avoir un message. Pour ce que tu as fait pour nous._

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire et repartie en reprenant possession de la main de Kitty. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander des explications, il sentit son portable émettre une légère vibration, signe qu'il avait effectivement un message.

De : Kurt  
_Hey, je pense pouvoir me libérer. A mardi prochain alors :)_

Alors que son cœur battait la chamade, il vit au loin Marley éclater de rire lorsque Kitty s'en prit à un footballeur qui l'avait regardé un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'arrêter à sa table ce jour-là. Et que ce n'était que le début d'une très belle amitié.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Et voilà voilà fin de cette petite OS.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce qui vous a plu ou vous a déplu.  
En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment,  
Yhcorb


End file.
